


Like Real People Do

by ApurricatingCat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Character, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApurricatingCat/pseuds/ApurricatingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time and love confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe that my second upload is porn. But here we are.  
> This is not betaed. And. This is not my first time writing porn? But it's the first time I've written porn to like. post and have written. and I have been OVERTHINKING THE HECK OUT OF IT. SO. If the flow is weird, that's probably the reason. Might edit it later to make it feel better. Who knows. Not me.

Enjolras moaned into Grantaire’s mouth and the sound made Grantaire dizzy. He kept his hands still, though they itched to wander. He felt overwhelmingly lucky just to have Enjolras’s mouth against his. He was not going to push for more. It still felt like a dream. The way Enjolras would press him up against the wall after a meeting and demand attention. Or when Enjolras would invite him over and they would tangle themselves together on the couch, Enjolras’s mouth hot and insistent. He loved all of the time he was granted. He didn’t know how he had existed without it. How he had existed without sitting on the couch and dozing while Enjolras worked pressed up against his side after classes, or the way Enjolras would show up at his house with coffee and food when he had been spending too much time in front of a canvas. He couldn’t think of a single complaint about their situation, their maybe it was dating maybe it was not? Well, okay, maybe he could, that was probably the only -problem though, not knowing what they were. They still fought and argued, just like they always had, but it had a different feeling over it now. They had talked for long hours working to understand each other and with that understanding the fighting was much less devastating. Grantaire was still struggling to understand if Enjolras was, in fact his boyfriend. That was probably something they needed to talk about. Grantaire was a little nervous to bring it up.

Enjolras moaned again and rolled his hips against Grantaire, bringing him back to the present, “I want you.” He rasped, lips feather light over Grantaire’s, breathy and desperate. 

Grantaire shuddered and kissed Enjolras again, need rolling through him, “You know that I am more than willing if you are. You need to be sure.” He gasped, trying to keep his head clear. It was full of clouds, everything was muffled, a mantra of ‘Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras’ on repeat. God, how desperately he wanted it, yearned for it, hungered for it. 

“I want to. Fuck, I’ve wanted to for weeks, Grantaire.” Enjolras whined, rolling his hips insistently. 

Grantaire exhaled shakily and pressed his face against Enjolras’s shoulder, “I am yours.” 

Enjolras was insistent and unrelenting, pressing their mouths together again in a way that made Grantaire see stars. “I want to go to the bedroom. I want to do it properly.” He breathed, pulling away. 

Grantaire wanted to cry, “Bedroom.” He agreed, trembling under Enjolras’s touch. His hands were cold, they were almost always cold, but his touch lit a fire and it simmered beneath his skin. “Fuck- Enjolras…” Enjolras rolled his hips again and this time Grantaire met him half way. Enjolras pulled at Grantaire’s hair and moaned, his entire body trembled as he tried to press closer. 

Kisses later Enjolras was forcing himself to his feet and pulling away, holding Grantaire’s hand tight and pulling him down the hallway towards his bedroom. “We have talked about it before and you made it clear you were waiting for me to be ready, but it is something you are up to right now?” he asked, uncertainty slipping into his tone. He gripped Grantaire’s hand tighter and looked back at him, “We don’t have to do this now just because I’m in the mood.”

Grantaire pulled Enjolras back a step towards him and turned him so they were facing each other. He cupped Enjolras’s cheek. “If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have agreed, Enj.” He said softly. They kissed again, slow and sweet, the urgency of their earlier kisses faded for the moment. 

When they broke Enjolras lead them the rest of the way to his bedroom, bumping the door closed behind him. Here, Enjolras’s earlier confidence faded slightly and he reached for the buttons of his shirt, looking at Grantaire for confirmation.

Grantaire brushed his hands away and dropped to his knees in front of Enjolras. He looked up to watch Enjolras’s face and make sure things were okay as undid each button of his shirt. Enjolras watched, bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?” Grantaire asked softly, pressing the shirt over Enjolras’s shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

“Should I…do you want me to keep this on?” Enjolras asked, tugging at the hem of his binder, “Or off?”

“Which would you prefer?” Grantaire asked, sitting back on his heels.

Enjolras hesitated, toying with the fabric, “…off, this time.” He decided eventually, voice quiet.

Grantaire laced their hands together and squeezed softly, tugging Enjolras down to sit with him, “Is that what you want, or what you think I want?” he asked, bumping their noses together

“I think… what I want. I want to be able to breathe properly my first time doing this.” Enjolras said after a moment.

“Then you should take it off, whatever you choose is okay with me.” Grantaire said sincerely.

Enjolras looked at him, thinking a few seconds more before tugging the binder over his head and dropping it to the floor with his shirt. “You’re a little overdressed.” He tugged at the neck of Grantaire’s t-shirt, cheeks flushed.

Grantaire felt dizzy. He pulled Enjolras closer and kissed him, hands clinging to his sides. He delighted in the feeling of Enjolras’s skin beneath his fingers and the soft sounds that he made. “I can fix that.” He breathed in the space between their mouths. He kissed him again quickly before pulling away and tugging his t-shirt off. “Better?”

Enjolras’s mouth twitched with a suppressed smile, “much better.” He agreed.

“You want to keep going?” Grantaire asked softly. “We don’t have to if you aren’t ready.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and tugged Grantaire forward into a messy kiss, “Please keep going. I’m sure.” 

Grantaire nipped at Enjolras’s lip and pulled back. He stood and walked Enjolras back towards the bed, his hands light against Enj’s hips, “Say the word any time and we will stop.” 

Enjolras groaned, “Grantaire, I appreciate it, really I do, but I’m sure I want to do this. I want it with you.” He dropped back onto the bed and moved up to rest against the pillows, “If you’d rather wait longer, we can. We’ve been dating for a couple months now and I…I am ready.”

Grantaire froze up, eyes going wide, “We’ve been dating?” he blurted out.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at Grantaire and pushed himself up, “Yes? Is that…not what we’ve been doing?” he asked after a few seconds. “I was under the impression that is what we were doing.”

“I wasn’t—I didn’t know if that’s…what you wanted?” 

“Why didn’t you ask? I thought…that was pretty obvious?”

Grantaire shrugged helplessly, “I didn’t want you to say no and to make things awkward? I’m—I’d be glad to just be your…whatever this is, if that’s what you wanted.”

Enjolras made a frustrated noise and tugged at his hair, “Grantaire—I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Grantaire let out a sharp breath, “I just—I wasn’t sure. I’m sorry.”

Enjolras went to his knees and grabbed Grantaire’s hands, “Hey—hey, you don’t need to apologize, I should have been more clear about my feelings. I thought you knew.”

Grantaire moved onto the bed and kissed Enjolras’s forehead, “I know now?” he said softly, “So it’s alright.”

Enjolras smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Grantaire properly, “I love you.” 

Grantaire pressed his forehead against Enjolras’s, “Say it again?” he requested, eyes shut tight.

“I love you, Grantaire.” Enjolras said softly, cupping Grantaire’s cheek.  
Grantaire exhaled slow and shaky, “I love you too.” He blinked a few times and gave Enjolras a cheeky grin, “So, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and kissed Grantaire again, “I thought that was obvious. Yes. Yes.” 

Grantaire beamed at him and pushed him down against the pillows, “Well then, boyfriend, shall we continue where we left off?”

“God, please.” Enjolras said breathlessly, matching Grantaire’s grin.

Grantaire mouthed kisses against Enjolras’s throat, reveling in the pleased noises Enjolras would make and the way his fingers would tighten in his hair, run down his back, his arms. He pulled away and grinned at the way Enjolras practically whined in complaint. “Patience.” He teased, shucking his pants and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, “May I?” he asked, fingers hesitant on the button of Enjolras’s jeans.

“Yes.” Enjolras rasped.

Grantaire quickly undid the button and tugged Enjolras’s jeans off, dropping them with his own. He sat back on his heels and looked down at Enjolras, eyes wide as he took him in. Hips slender, underwear clinging to his skin, bulging with what Grantaire assumed was a packer “Fucking hell, Enjolras.” He finally rasped, looking up and meeting Enjolras’s eyes.

Enjolras could feel his skin burning, eyes trained on Grantaire, “Okay?” he asked, voice smaller than he had expected it to be.

Grantaire responded with an enthusiastic kiss, holding tight to Enjolras’s sides, “Fantastic.”

Enjolras relaxed into the kiss, smiling as their teeth clashed, “Really?”

“God, yes, really.” Grantaire rasped, he rubbed his palm against Enjolras’s underwear. “Is this multipurpose? You could fuck me.” He breathed against Enjolras’s ear.

Enjolras trembled, nails digging into Grantaire’s side, “It isn’t—I have one that is, but not with me.” He said, voice shaky, “You would let me do that? Do you want that?”

Grantaire nipped at Enjolras’s throat, “I would love that.” He said sincerely, “Fuck, Enjolras…” 

Enjolras whined and ground his hips up against Grantaire’s hand. “Next time maybe—” he choked, “Fuck, Grantaire.”

Grantaire pulled away from the mark he was making on Enjolras’s neck, red and splotchy against his skin, “I’m so lucky.” He rasped, looking away from the mark up at Enjolras’s face. Enjolras met his gaze, pupils blown, lip bitten. Grantaire kissed him desperately, “How do you want to do this?”

Enjolras squirmed under Grantaire, “What’s… the best way? For both of us?”

Grantaire nosed at Enjolras’s skin, pressing soft kisses against his chest and ribs, humming in thought, “Missionary is the most common, probably? I’m on top controlling everything. You might like…you might like riding me more. It’ll give you more control over everything. I dunno, we have lots of choices…what do you think?”

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, “We can… let’s try the first one?” he asked softly, “slow?”

Grantaire hummed in quiet agreement and leaned back up to kiss Enjolras, “Can I take your underwear off?”

Enjolras smiled into the kiss and pulled back to answer, “Yeah, please.”

Grantaire moved down Enjolras’s body and hooked his thumbs in the material, tugging them down his thighs, he ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the warm silicone. Enjolras whined softly above him, eyes locked on Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire felt so smug, and sucked on it softly just to hear the way Enjolras’s breath hitched at the sight. A little more of it and he tugged the harness down Enjolras’s thighs and deposited it on the nightstand. Enjolras tugged urgently on Grantaire’s hair and Grantaire let himself be pulled up into the kiss, a filthy desperate clash of teeth and tongue. “Touch me.” Enjolras ordered, eyes more pupil than iris.

Grantaire complied, trailing his hands down Enjolras’s sides and making Enjolras’s squirm. He did it again, scratching slightly and it made Enjolras moan, loud and surprised, “Grantaire—Do that again” he choked, and Grantaire did, Enjolras shuddering under the touch. Grantaire pressed a kiss against Enjolras’s chest and dragged his stubble against the skin as he peppered kisses lower, dragging his nails against Enjolras’s thighs. “Fuck—R.” Enjolras whined, one hand tight in Grantaire’s hair, the other holding at the sheets. “Get on with it.” 

Grantaire laughed against Enjolras’s thigh, “Ask me nicely, Apollo.” He teased.

Enjolras’s tugged sharply at Grantaire’s hair and Grantaire choked on a moan, eyes fluttering shut. He pressed his nose against Enjolras’s thigh and let out a sharp breath “Please get on with it.” Enjolras snapped, pointedly emphasizing his please. Grantaire did, pressing kisses against the insides of Enjolras’s thighs and nudging his thighs further apart. He teased his fingers against Enjolras’s slick and heated skin and pressed his teeth against the skin of Enj’s thigh. Enjolras moaned a broken complaint, “Grantaire, please—fuck.” 

Grantaire applied more pressure, circling the fingers of one hand against Enjolras, dragging his nails slowly down Enjolras’s thigh with the other, “What do you want, Enjolras? My fingers? My mouth?” The noise Enjolras made and the way his fingers tightened even more in Grantaire’s hair made the answer clear. “Tell me, Apollo, tell me what you want?”

Enjolras made a sound between a frustrated sob and a moan, “Your mouth—fuck, Grantaire, your mouth. Please use your mouth.” He rambled, thighs trembling. The hand in the sheets was grasping at nothing, flexing and tightening aimlessly against the fabric. Grantaire was quick to obey, pressing his lips against Enjolras. He was quick to apply his tongue and the way Enjolras writhed beneath him made his head spin. The hand that had been on the bed joined the one in Grantaire’s hair, pulling him closer, “Grantaire, I’m close—” Enjolras cried, a shuddering mess beneath Grantaire. He moved his fingers with his mouth in response, teasing them against Enjolras’s entrance. Enjolras clamped his thighs against Grantaire’s head, tugging relentlessly at his hair. He came with a drawn out moan, trembling against Grantaire. 

He rubbed and sucked Enjolras through it, until Enjolras was squirming with discomfort and oversensitivity. Grantaire pulled away and pressed a soft kiss against Enjolras’s thighs and moved up, untangling the fingers from his hair. Enjolras looked up at him, vision hazy, sated and smiley. Grantaire fell a little more in love with him. Enjolras tugged him down into a lazy kiss. “You’re beautiful.” Grantaire murmured against Enjolras’s mouth.

“That was…Grantaire…” Enjolras said breathlessly, tugging him down into a hug. Grantaire willingly went, letting Enjolras curl against him. Enjolras pressed his nose against Grantaire’s neck and trailed his hand down Grantaire’s chest, teasing his fingers against the waistband of Grantaire’s boxers, “May I?”

Grantaire swallowed hard, eyes fluttering shut and he exhaled shakily, “Yeah, please.” Enjolras pressed soft kisses to Grantaire’s shoulder and throat as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric and took Grantaire in hand. Grantaire shuddered and his hips jerked against the pressure, “Enjolras…” He moaned. He moved his hand down and joined their hands together to direct the pressure and speed of Enjolras’s strokes. It didn’t take him long to come, trembling and pressing his face into Enjolras’s curls while Enjolras continued to mouth at his neck, leaving small marks against his skin. Grantaire stilled their hands, and pressed his lips against Enjolras’s hair. 

Enjolras tilted his head up and caught Grantaire’s lips with his own, “I love you.” He breathed.

Grantaire kissed him back, soft and sweet, breathing still a bit ragged, “I love you too.” He rasped, “Fuck, Enjolras, I love you.”

They lay there with their legs twined together, breathing together. Eventually Grantaire untangled himself, “My scalp might be bruised from you pulling all my hair out.” He teased gently.

Enjolras looked up at him, eyes widening with worry, “I’m sorry! You should have made me stop!”

Grantaire put his clean fingers over Enjolras’s mouth with a smile, “I was in to it.” He reassured him, “I was just teasing you.” He pushed himself up and stretched his back, “Lemme get something to clean up with. Do you want to put anything on?”

“I’m okay.” Enjolras said quietly, looking at the hand covered in Grantaire’s mess, “Maybe later. Hurry back?”

Grantaire looked at him fondly ducked down to kiss his forehead, “I’ll just be a minute.” He promised. He pushed himself up and dropped his boxers with the rest of the clothes as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

“Hey Grantaire?” Enjolras said softly, looking up at the ceiling.

Grantaire paused in the doorway to look back at him, “Hm?”

“I really do love you, you know?”

Grantaire smiled, heart fluttering in his chest, “I think I do.” He replied quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got tumblr! If you see any typos that I ought to fix or if you just want to talk, hit me up! I am up to taking prompts and other fun things like that.  
> [Turquoise-Candy](http://turquoise-candy.tumblr.com/)  
> Enjolras will probably always be trans in my fic's. I can't see a time that he won't be, but it's always possible, I suppose.


End file.
